


A Tiny Clone High Vorefic (I Have No Name For This)

by Anonymous



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Is there a tag for coughing someone up????, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, just not a good situation for both parties, male pred, non-fatal, unwilling pred, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lincoln makes a mistake and now has to deal with a huge stomach ache. a HUGE stomach ache.
Relationships: Abe Lincoln (Clone High)/Lincoln's Date
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	A Tiny Clone High Vorefic (I Have No Name For This)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is so short that I can barely type up a proper summary for this, anyways. sorry

"noohhahh gaad..." The babling clone of Abe Lincoln blurted out, as he rubbed his now distended stomach. The poor girl that he was dating ending up getting swallowed by him, and struggling to get out, stretching and swelling his stomach and giving the already stressing Lincoln uncomfortable dyspepsia. 

"I didn't realize how aching this is... How did JFK not have this much of a problem when he did it?!" Abe groaned once again as his dates wriggling made his stomach ache even more. she was begging to get out, alright. 

Unfortunately for her, and for him. is that he doesn't know how to regurgitate a human being! "Shh, its okay! please!" Lincoln knew t to at least calm her down first before he could do anything weirder. However his date wasn't able to listen, and continued squirming.

After a short while of gurgling, grogging and wriggling. the defeated Lincoln fell on his back. "Uuuuaahhhhh..." He groggily rubbed his aching belly filled with his slowing squirmy date, his stomach making some rather long and bubbling noises as she moves around.

a few seconds after that, Abe suddenly felt a huge movement traveling up his throat as the girl he was dating climbed out of him without even making a flinch, dropping to the floor right above Lincoln. He manages to sit up and saw her lying motionless, it appeared that she had inadvertedly passed out, probably for being inside of Abe for so long, Her clothes looked torn. but fortunately she didn't seem to be harmed, albeit covered in saliva, juices and faint bruises.

"Uhgh... Sorry about that..." Abe wondered how he was going to apologize to her after he unwittingly swallowed her whole and alive on the first date. He wondered how he was going to ever explain what happened tonight.


End file.
